


（路人佐/鸣佐）监狱里的秘密

by communal



Category: Naruto
Genre: Captivity, M/M, Rape
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/communal/pseuds/communal
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Other(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	（路人佐/鸣佐）监狱里的秘密

这里的黑暗不同寻常。

夜已深了，当值的监狱上忍看守志村隆也并没有休息，也没有在他的工作岗位上，而是倚着墙半躺在一间被重重加固的密闭囚室中那张粗陋的木床上。  
他乍看上去衣着尚齐整，可若细瞧，便能发现他一手搭在身下高耸挺立的性器上，正在不安分的揉弄着。他的面色有些潮红，尽管极力压抑，可重重的喘息仍然不时偷偷溢出他的鼻腔，这使他听起来像一头蓄势待发的愤怒公牛，随时要冲上前将仍在不识趣的晃动着的红布撕扯践踏。  
而映在他眼帘里，让他如此血脉偾张的景象，正是与他相对而座的同事加贺健，以及被他从后面环抱在怀里，蒙着双眼身穿拘束服的年轻男人。  
那名被拘束着的囚犯严格来说并不能被称作男人，因他的身材虽不孱弱，但骨架看起来尚且单薄，还是少年人未长熟的样子，特别是被裹住了上半张脸因而格外突出的下颌线条在他身后加贺这样成年男人的映衬下，显得弧度分外的柔和流畅。  
少年囚犯的双手被拘束服的两只袖子自身前交叠捆缚着，于身后用坚固的皮带和钢制卡扣固定着，而不知出于什么原因，他左手部分的袖管平贴着身体，似乎内里空空荡荡。他拘束服背后的拉链已经被尽数扯开，冰凉的皮带和卡扣紧烙着他后背大片白皙光裸的皮肤，在上面可以看到拘束留下的道道勒痕，以及遍布在他身体上或是乌青或是深红的啃咬和掐拧的痕迹。但这一切冲击感官的画面都不为志村所见，从他的角度所能看到，只有加贺那根涨成红紫色的粗壮阴茎，正在少年颤抖着的双腿间没入又退出，不断重复着抽插的动作。  
志村只觉得手中阳物血管突突跳的厉害，尽管只能接着月光依稀看清面前两人交合的部分，但对他来说就足够刺激了。快感一波比一波强烈，已经有些许清液从铃口溢出来，他不得已停下手上动作掐住茎身缓解射精的冲动--他可不想在真正上垒之前就射出来，这样今晚就没有意义了，他想，他终于忍不住催促道，“你他妈好了没有，该换我了吧。”  
“快，快了……”加贺的声音竟是颤抖着的，可见如他所言舒服的紧了，即将登临极乐。他放开环抱着的少年，转而一手捏住他的肩膀，另一手从拘束服被拉开的口子里钻进去，绕到前方熨在他小腹上，托住少年在每一次插入时被他顶向前的身体，复又拉回来死死的钉在自己肿胀不堪的肉刃上。少年被突如其来的深插激的张大了嘴，却只能发出一声叹息似的气音，也很快被加贺刻意加快了速度疾风骤雨似的顶弄撞的支离破碎。  
“我能摸到……”加贺的手在少年未被肌肉覆盖着的，贴近性器的那一片薄薄的皮肤上摩挲着，凑近了少年耳畔喘着粗气断断续续说，“你这里，被我老二顶起来的感觉，你呢？告诉我……舒服吗？”  
少年白玉似的脸上，靠近鼻翼附近的那块皮肤飞快的抽动了一下，那是极端嫌恶的表情，在掩盖着他双目的布条下，此刻一定是一对紧皱着的眉毛。  
“抱歉，我忘了……你现在不能说话。”加贺说着疼惜的轻啃了一下少年的耳垂，被对方一个激灵偏头躲了开，他也不恼，因他只要稍稍低头，就能看见少年被粗暴对待而红肿着的穴口，正不得已吞吃着自己完勃的阴茎。不仅如此，少年适应了巨物蹂躏的内壁逐渐自行分泌出的肠液，让加贺侵犯他的动作更加顺畅的同时，都会在肉棒退出他的身体时，挂在布满凸起血管的茎身上连带着被一起抽出来，在月光的映照下水光粼粼的强调着自己的存在。联想到少年的身份，这让加贺内心充满了几乎将他头脑冲昏的征服的快感，于是他像是要突出这一点，自问自答着说，“我想答案很明显了……你还真是天赋异禀啊，宇智波佐助。”  
很久没有被叫到名字的佐助愣了一下，仿佛这个称呼对他来说都已经是很久以前的事情。三个月来的监禁，查克拉的封印，视觉和发声的限制，以及……以及持续遭到这样的“特别关照”，已经严重消磨了他的意志。不得不说尽管他拥有极其丰富的战斗经验，但他如何也想不到为了逼迫他自己认罪并放弃接受六代目提出的释放条约，高层可以想出这样下作的手段。

最初两周只是单纯的饿肚子和常规刑讯，身体上吃些伤痛苦头对佐助来说本就不是多稀罕的事，于是便有了连续数天被灌下催情药剂的经历。在强效药物的作用下，异常燥热敏感的身体已经不能满足于简单的自渎，尽管如此，作壁上观了几天他难以自持的狼狈样子，以为时机成熟的几个上忍看守准备按照计划侮辱佐助时，他仍然保有最后一丝理智在挣扎中和他们拼了个两败俱伤，以至于最后对方还是不得不使用武力手段把他敲了个半晕才得以成功实施暴行。  
如果鸣人知道了的话，一定不会放过这些人的。  
可这个念头只在佐助的大脑中一闪而过，因为很快他意识到，他已经失去了能和外界互通消息的手段，既然这种事情能发生，那就必然不会轻易被泄露出去。

从那之后这样的事情在这间囚室里便时常发生，一如今夜。只是这一回他还来不及追溯完过往便被加贺用力压倒，他的侧脸重重撞在粗糙的木床上，颧骨一阵青痛，后背被加贺死死摁住不能起身，整个人以一种兽交的屈辱姿势被深深进入。加贺似乎已经不支，他再不顾及身下的少年还能否承受，开始用滚烫的性器大开大合的肏他，一边发出野兽般的惬意低吼。  
这场性事本就已经持续了很长一段时间，如今加大了抽插的力度，佐助被他操得两腿都开始打颤，俨然已经跪不住了，身体软软的就要倒向一边，偏偏加贺又一把捏住他的腿侧将他下身抬的更高，同时挺腰向前，用硕大的龟头狠狠捣向深处那块软肉。经过长时间的操干，最初被强行进入的痛苦已经不知不觉被隐约的快感取代，原本垂在腿间的器官也缓缓抬起头来，这一下捣弄更是让佐助忍不住浑身紧绷，若不是因为封印术的限制不能发出声音，必然要惊叫出声了。而他不自觉突然收紧的后穴却给加贺带来不小的刺激，加贺只觉得两眼发花，再也把不住关口，伴随着阴茎抽动着在内穴中射出一股股浓精，他用力咬住佐助修长的颈侧，直到牙间渗出血液方才觉得过了瘾。  
那边的加贺还握着佐助细窄的腰间小幅度抽送回味着高潮的余韵，埋在他身体里的肉棒仍在不时吐出两股浊液，被晾在一旁的志村等不及了，他不等加贺放松下来，一把捞起趴跪在面前的佐助拖到自己身边。这一来加贺还未疲软下来的东西便被强行从肉穴中退出来，内射的精液和肠液混杂在一起滑出来不及合拢的穴口，顺着大腿内侧流下，将佐助两腿间污染的一片狼藉。  
志村对这些并不介怀，不如说这种不洁感更加催动了他的情欲，他让佐助跪坐在自己胯间，把着自己尺寸惊人，又早已胀痛不已的性器就着加贺的精液润滑，在泥泞不堪的穴口来回磨蹭着要将深红硬挺的龟头顶进去。  
虽然已经承受了一轮性交，但这样大的尺寸仍然让佐助疼的额头沁出汗珠来，鸡蛋大的顶端只堪堪进去一半，就好似被卡住了不能再深入。佐助忍不住弓起了后背想要坐起来向后躲避巨物的侵入，可身后回过神来的加贺却贴上来挡住了他的退路。  
“想去哪呢？”加贺不怀好意的调笑道，“只是这样就受不了了？”  
同时，志村已经调整好了插入的角度，借着加贺摁住佐助双肩的力量，他用力向上一顶，就这样硬生生将硕大的阴茎整根肏进了少年身体里。被迫接受的佐助疼的浑身止不住颤栗，缺氧般大口喘息着缓解痛苦，却不能发出丝毫声音，先前已经有了反应的下体又无力的垂落下去，但很快加贺注意到了这一点，他把佐助挣扎着的身体牢牢摁在志村的肉刃上，一手握住少年疲软的器官，动作娴熟的刺激着会带给他极大快感的敏感带，另一手则探向他胸前在抽插时不断摩擦衣料凸起的乳尖轻轻揉弄。  
志村试探性的在紧致的甬道内抽动了两下，却仍有些勉强，他性子急躁，手上便开始粗鲁的揉弄胯上少年同样紧致白皙的臀肉，好似这么做便能连着他身下的小口也都一并揉松了来。  
“妈的，也太紧了……”没一会儿他便急冲冲的咒骂，他说着用力拍了拍佐助的脸颊命令道，“喂，给我放松一点！”  
本来在加贺的抚弄下已经逐渐开始放松下来的佐助被志村的动作惹恼，他咬紧牙关一脚蹬向志村胸口想要抵抗他的动作，但失去了查克拉又被动作粗暴的肏干了许久的身体毫无力气，这样的反击在训练有素的上忍面前不过以卵击石而已。  
“操！别敬酒不吃……”志村虽轻易扣住对方的脚踝化解了攻击，可下身被绞得一吃痛不免火光，他失去耐心索性支起身子，强硬的一把摁开佐助双腿，粗硬的阴茎退到只剩硕大的龟头卡在穴口内。佐助预感到他接下来的动作，可他被放倒了身体只能倚靠在身后加贺怀中，又被志村扣住了腿根，就连半勃着的隐秘器官也掌握在他人手中，他没办法也来不及做出反应，便被志村的性器一整根狠狠贯穿，直撞得他腰间一阵酸胀难耐。  
志村有意折磨他，那根滚烫的肉棒并不急着抽送，而是死死抵住穴心，打着转的用力研磨敏感内壁的各个方面，在感受到身下的人反馈回难以承受的呜咽，却仍然被迫打开了身体，志村才保持着这样插入的力道和深度，开始毫不顾忌的在佐助后穴中横冲直撞的操弄。血管暴起的阴茎将被挤出穴口的精液反复搅打出粘稠的白色浆液，挂到覆盖在性器上的耻毛间，也有少数被剧烈的动作带着四散飞溅上两人的下半身的肢体。  
他看着佐助终于被他驯服了一般无力的瘫倒在加贺胸口，他的双腿甚至无意识的缠紧了自己的腰部，以便跟上抽插的节奏不至于被撞击的太痛苦，这一切都让志村兴奋到了极致，嘴里骂骂咧咧的说起了不堪入耳的淫语，“唔……啊……这骚货操起来真他妈爽，都知道自己缠上来求着大鸡巴干了……刚才还装什么清高？”  
“早就听说他和七代目候补关系不一般了，能爬上忍界英雄的床，当然看不上咱们了。”  
“说起来漩涡鸣人那个毛头小子对你还真好啊，隔三差五跑来闹着要见你……”志村说着又加快了抽送的速度，沉甸甸的两颗弹丸敲打在佐助裸露在外的后臀上，持续的拍击将那一片皮肤蹂躏的泛起一片潮红，“……从前你也是这么让他弄的吗？”  
此时佐助已经无法顾及两人在说些什么不着边际的浑话，加贺撸弄他性器的频率越来越快，浑身上下几乎都已经被折腾的失去了知觉，只有被操软了的穴肉传来的一波波强烈快感在听到鸣人的名字时将他推上肉欲的顶端，他的身体剧烈颤抖了两下，温热的液体毫无征兆的尽数释放在加贺手中，而他因高潮而痉挛的后穴也将这一信息如实传递给了正在操弄着他的志村。  
“……不是吧？”  
两人都是一愣，面面相觑了好一会儿志村才像是发现了什么不得了的大秘密，他看着此时高仰着下巴，因高潮而无力瘫软着挂在加贺臂弯里的黑发少年，调笑道，“听到他的名字就爽到射出来了？意外的挺纯情嘛？”  
加贺从拘束服中抽出挂满稠液的手掌捏住佐助的脸颊迫使他张开口，不怀好意的将浊液都剐在他形状精致的嘴唇内侧，而佐助此时已经因为射精的快感而有些神智恍惚，没来得及分辨送到口中的是什么东西，便下意识的吞下了自己的精液。  
没有料到往常性子刚烈的宇智波会如此顺从，加贺见此情形只觉得一股血液自下腹直冲上大脑，才释放过不久的家伙事又精神起来。只是此时志村还操的兴起，他便只好就着佐助的精液润滑，揉弄起自己重新耸立起来的肉柱，一边俯首在佐助的耳边和下颌附近来回舔舐，深嗅着他身上若隐若现的雪水般清冽的气息。  
这时候他注意到，从拘束服大敞的领子下面，佐助原本白皙的皮肤因情欲而泛上来一层淡淡的潮红，让他的肤色呈现出一种病态的淡粉，这不禁让加贺萌生出想要一览这层薄薄的衣料下是怎样一副诱人光景的念头。  
“真想把他扒光了干。”志村一边继续身下的律动，一边先他一步说出了他的念头，这让加贺冷不丁吓了一跳。  
很快他反应过来，随手拉起拘束服上的一根皮带笑着说，“那可不行，要是没了这个，指不定这家伙又要闹出什么动静来……你忘了最早咱们伤了几个弟兄才把他给办了的？”  
“也是。”志村嘿嘿一笑，他身下的佐助因在不应期仍被不断侵犯而苦不堪言，只能断断续续的发出无声的闷哼。他的双腿被志村高高抬起，并强硬的摁在胸前，使他整个人以一种近乎被折叠的姿势禁锢着，欺身压上来的志村在他后穴中抽插着的深红色阴茎与他惨白的皮肤形成鲜明对比，那一下下肉体拍击的脆响和淫糜暧昧的水声对于施暴者来说却是最强劲的春药，志村感到即将攀上顶峰，意识来不及跟上动作，不等他反应过来就已经伸手扯开了佐助脸上蒙着他眼睛的写有“封”字纹样的罩布。  
尽管被告知宇智波写轮眼的能力已经被封印，但长久以来还没有人敢揭开这道遮布去正视他的眼睛，他们借着上级的命令肆无忌惮的玩弄他的身体，却仍然惧怕他与生俱来的能力。可志村仍然对这个传说中被塑造成忍界最危险人物之一的年轻人到底长什么样子一直非常好奇，如今真相真正展现在他面前时，他却大为意外。  
少年的五官出落的极端正，眉梢鼻尖的弧度无不是漂亮的恰到好处，微启的双唇自嘴角溢出一缕来不及下咽的涎液，那双漆黑色的瞳仁也不知是因为情欲还是目盲而失焦着，潮红的面颊更是平添几分勾人的色气，与他想象中凶神恶煞的匪徒模样判若两人。  
“小美人，”志村一改先前粗鲁的态度，他捏了一把佐助轮廓精巧的下巴，语气轻浮的咋舌道，“这还真是意外收获啊……先前算我不对，以后我会好好关照你的，好不好？”  
你去死吧。  
佐助张了张口，尽管知道自己不能发出声音，他还是咬牙切齿的做出了这样的口型。志村见状不怒反笑，这样一张委身自己之下，染上了情欲的漂亮脸蛋口吐恶言的样子反倒更让他施虐的欲望暴增。他加快了身下抽插的力度，布满白浆的阴茎强硬的一次次操开佐助已经红肿不堪的穴口，将他无法出口的怒骂顶撞成气息错乱的沉重喘息。  
“我要，要射了，”志村急促的呻吟着，他插得一次比一次更狠，理性所剩无几，他兀的怪笑两声道，“这么一来，我是不是和未来火影共用便器了？”  
他这么说着，突然浑身一颤，猛地伸手钳住佐助的下颌重重吻上他的双唇，同时下体用力最后向前一顶，将肉刃刺进最深处牢牢抵住，这征服欲带来的巨大快感终于让志村精关失守，温热的精液畅快的浇在滚烫的内壁上。出乎意料的是，这时佐助自行张开了咬紧的牙关，让志村的舌头顺势滑进他的口腔，与他的舌尖相互纠缠起来。  
然而志村还来不及细细品味，突然爆发出一阵凄厉的哀嚎，在志村的惨叫声中，手忙脚乱的加贺好不容易才分开了他们俩，被用力推开的佐助失去平衡跌落下了床，脑袋一侧唯恐避之不及的吐出一大口不属于他的鲜血。  
而另一边的志村捂着还在不断往外溢血的嘴不可思议的瞪着他，边痛呼着边口齿不清的咒骂道，“操，我的舌头……我操！这婊子敢咬我，他妈的他竟然敢咬我－－”  
他上前一把扯住佐助的有些时日没有修剪过的微长黑发，顺势将他的脑袋往坚硬的水泥地面上狠狠摁了下去，随着一声沉闷的撞击声，一股鲜血顿时顺着他的额角滴落，这道在他清冷的面庞上唯一的血色，在暗影里竟红的动人心魄。志村尤嫌不够解气，他拽起已经意识模糊的佐助，正要再来第二下时，旁边的加贺一把拦住了他。  
“干什么！”志村仍在气头上，被这一挡更加暴跳如雷的朝加贺吼道。  
“适可而止吧，真弄出人命你打算怎么交代？”加贺顿了顿，复又调笑道，“刚才我可是警告过你的，你怎么还敢去亲他。”  
志村一时无言以对，他思索片刻，想着自己的伤虽不重，却也不能搁置着不处理，便捂着仍在往外渗血的嘴，松开了拽紧着的少年的头发骂骂咧咧的起身朝囚室外走去。  
在推开铁门出去之后，外面响起一个年轻怯懦的声音，“队，队长……您还好吧？”  
“废话，”志村怒道，“这看起来是还好的样子吗？”他平复了一下情绪，对下属恶狠狠的命令道，“前田，我去处理一下，你给我进去好好收拾他。”  
被叫做前田的年轻人唯唯诺诺的应了，目送志村离开后，他迟疑着推开了囚室的铁门。尽管在外面把风时听到了里面全程的响动，对一墙之隔发生的事情已经有了心里建设，但他看到眼前的景象时仍然倒抽了一口凉气。  
被折磨了一夜的少年倒在地上，双眼茫然的微阖着，裸露在外面的皮肤上布满了齿痕和淤斑，白色粘稠的液体在他修长的两腿间一片狼藉。  
前田一直知道这间囚室里关押着的犯人是谁，不仅如此，他本应牢牢的记住他的身份。在四战的战场上，精疲力尽的前田和几名队友差点被扦插之术击中全军覆没时，一只巨大的紫色查克拉翼遮盖在他们头顶，这才让他们幸免于难，他知道这只查克拉翼的主人叫宇智波佐助，他远远的看见他的身影出现在战场的最前线，但那时意气风发的宇智波，绝不是现在这般受尽折辱的凄惨样子。  
这时的加贺正将一条皮带勒进佐助口中，这使得他被迫张口并无法合上下颌，加贺捧起他的脸颊，一手握着自己再次硬挺起来的阴茎在佐助的嘴唇周围不停戳弄，用神经质般的轻柔语气威胁道，“小美人，可别想再咬什么东西了，不然我会一颗一颗的把你的牙都敲下来，到时候可就真不好看了，明白吗？”  
意识恍惚的佐助已经无法思考对方都说了些什么，他神情茫然的愣了一下，很快在粗大的肉柱顶进他的喉咙时发出痛苦难耐的呜咽。加贺却满足的长叹了一口气，对方被深喉而条件反射的干呕反倒绞紧了他的龟头，让他的性器在佐助口中又涨大了几分，少年窄小的口腔和湿润的喉咙比他想象中还要舒服，他掐着佐助的下巴一下下挺动下体，口中无可抑制的发出爽快的呻吟。  
突然他注意到呆立在一旁的前田，回想起这个年轻中忍的队长志村离开前说的话，“怎么了？发什么呆，要我教你怎么做？”  
前田方从沉思中被拉回了现实，他愣了愣，有些手足无措的走到了他们跟前。他咬咬牙迟疑着开口问，“真的……一定要这样么……”  
加贺正在兴头上，闻言不耐烦的回道，“这是你的队长下达的命令，你打算违背吗？”  
他看到佐助的面容除了消瘦了一些，和几个月前战场上见到的并无二致，但此时他面露痛苦之色，口中被迫吞吐着男性勃发的性器，无法下咽的口涎都顺着勒在口角边的皮带流出来，生理性的泪水噙在眼眶里将落不落的打着转，更加不堪的是，前田能清楚的感受到面对本该以生命报答的救命恩人如此淫糜屈辱的模样，自己的下体竟然无法控制的渐渐硬了起来。  
加贺很快注意到前田身前裤裆里支起的小帐篷，他一边耸动下身，一边嗤笑着讥讽道，“我当什么呢，反应来的真快啊。”  
前田闻言涨红了脸，眼前这幅活春宫和被注入了不少精液因而湿润的仿佛随时可以采撷的穴口搅的他大脑一片空白，裤裆里的性器被布料束缚着胀痛不已。他在命令，良知和欲望之间举棋不定，在加贺的不断催促下，终于无法忍耐，前田一把捞起了佐助早已无力支撑自己的身体，紧贴着他解开裤子，掏出已经完勃的器官迫不及待的从后方抵住了那个将要给他带来无比快感的入口。  
对不起……对不起……  
他紧闭双目，在心中懊恼的反复默念着，双手急切的分开两瓣臀肉，腰间向前一顶将滚烫的阴茎插了进去。

这一夜还远远没有结束。

而这里的黑暗，始终不同寻常。


End file.
